


Tuesday Morning Surprise

by AvielleSierra



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvielleSierra/pseuds/AvielleSierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta comes to a sudden realization, and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calendar Troubles

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

Musichetta looked at her phone in disbelief. She wondered how she could possibly not have noticed that she was ten days late. Musichetta whose body was like clockwork. She pulled on a hippie skirt and a sweater, then hurried out into the cool early morning air, nothing but flip-flops on her feet. The pharmacy was only a block away, but the walk felt like it would take an eternity. She grabbed four different boxes off of the shelf, purchasing them and hurrying home impatiently.

"I swear to God..."

Those were the longest three minutes of her life. 

"Fuck!" 

The two blue lines were as clear as day. So, she took another.

"Shit!"

The results matched the first. She tried the third.

"Damn it!"

The results were clearly the same, though the lines were pink this time. She took the last.

"Fuckall!"

This test could not have been more clear. The little screen read "Pregnant".

Musichetta shook. Not that being pregnant would be a bad thing, but... How would her boys react?


	2. Longest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta is worried. Please review! Thanks!

Musichetta could not help but wonder what her darling Joly would say, or what Bossuet's reaction would be. She wondered if her swelling body would bother them. A chuckle escaped her lips, thinking of how paranoid and protective Joly would become. At least this was something that he couldn't catch!

Would the baby have her green eyes or Bossuet's chocolate ones, or Joly's hazel colored ones that had tones of both? A little girl for her daddies to dote on? or a Mama's boy? Soon it was lunchtime, and she helped herself to a heaping salad, with sliced chicken.

Her phone vibrated, a text message. She picked it up quickly, and replied.

> **Bossuet: Hey, Chetta! How are ya?**
> 
> **Musichetta: Fine, dear, a bit tired. What would you like for dinner?**
> 
> **Bossuet: Up for making homemade pizza, love?**
> 
> **Musichetta: Yeah. Broccoli and Tomato?**
> 
> **Bossuet: Always! Love you!**
> 
> **Musichetta: Love you too.**

**  
**Cooking was a welcome distraction. Musichetta loved to cook for her boys. She needed to go to the store and pick up some vegetables, so she decided to text Joly and see if he needed anything.

> **Musichetta: Joly, my love, I am making pizza for dinner. Bossuet wants Broccoli and Tomato. What would you like?**
> 
> **Joly: Bacon and extra cheddar cheese, please. Also, can you pick up more hand sanitizer? Love you!**
> 
> **Musichetta: Love you too!**

**  
**A quick trip to the store was in order. She went to the local market to get what she needed. On her way back home, she passed a baby boutique that she had not noticed before. A tiny green onesie in the window caught her attention. Musichetta entered the store and bought the little onesie that said "I love my Daddies." She giggled as she bought it, hoping that the store clerk would not think it was too odd. Clearly it was suited to a different family dynamic, but it works for theirs perfectly. When she got home, she placed it in a non-descript gift bag, and began to prepare dinner. She found herself humming a lullaby. The bacon was first to be cooked, as it took the longest. By the time that she finished her preparations Bossuet and Joly were coming in the door.

Joly removed his shoes, and immediately went to shower. He did not feel clean until his post-hospital shower. Bossuet placed a kiss of Musichetta's lips, greeting her with a smile. As soon as Joly was finished, he joined them in the kitchen, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a Batman t-shirt. 

"What is the occasion for the beautiful grin that graces your face this evening, my beloved?" Joly greeted Musichetta with a kiss.

"I will tell you after dinner, my loves!" Musichetta with a wicked grin.

They shared pizza, and Joly had a beer. Bossuet drank a glass of milk. Musichetta drank milk as well. 


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta gives the boys their gift, and waits to see their reactions.

While Joly and Bossuet do the dishes, Musichetta tries to keep herself calm. She practically skips into the bedroom to retrieve the bag that contains the day's surprise.

Musichetta walked back into the kitchen, and waved the bag around. "My darlings, I have a gift for you. Come with me into the living room with me and open it."

The two men were tripping over each other trying to grab the bag from Musichetta's hands.  She sat in the middle of the couch, with Joly to her right, and Bossuet to her left. Quickly, she leaned forward and placed it on the coffee table. Joly grabbed it first, but Bossuet yanked it from his hands, ripping the bag in two. The small garment landed on Musichetta's lap. Of course it was upside down, so she grabbed it and quickly flipped it over, turning it so both of her boys could read it. A noise escaped Joly's lips that sounded a lot like a loud squeak. Bossuet gasped.

Simultaneously, they embraced Musichetta and asked enthusiastically "REALLY?!"

"Yes, my loves. I am pregnant. I found out this morning. I need to call and make an appointment, to find out how far along I am and when the baby is due." Musichetta tried to mask her nerves with excited energy. 

Bossuet kissed Musichetta excitedly, pulling her into his lap and holding her closely. They giggled and he placed his hand lovingly on her abdomen. Musichetta reached out for Joly, intending to pull him close, but her hand barely brushed his arm when he stood and nearly ran into the bedroom. 

"Give me a minute, love. I need to check on our dear Joly." Musichetta stood, leaving Bossuet to stroke the small garment lovingly and dream of the future.

Musichetta opened the door slowly, finding Joly sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and his head in his hands. 

"My beloved Joly, what ails you?" She dropped to her knees beside him, and placed a hand softly on his arm. 

"I am happy, Chetta, I promise. I am also frightened. So many things can go wrong during pregnancy, love. Not to mention, how are we to know... whose child?" Joly looked at her, slightly fearful, and embarassed that he even felt the need to ask the last question. 

"Yes, love, it is frightening. Do you think I am not afraid? I am growing a person! And to answer your question, the baby is ours. All three of ours. As to biology, we'll have to wait and see, but truly that makes no difference. Biology does not bother me. I love both of you, and now our baby as well. I am curious as to what the child would look like as well, but that is a long time away, my Joly." She stroked his hair lovingly. 

Joly sat up, and tugged her shirt up, exposing Musichetta's still flat tummy. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss between her hipbones. Speaking barely louder than a whisper, Joly promised the baby he'd love it and its mother always. A tear ran down Musichetta's cheek. Joly stood and helped her to stand, before leading her back into the living room. They sat on the couch, and Joly pulled his phone out. Absentmindedly he dialed Combeferre's number.

_"Hey, Combeferre. I have a question for you. What's the name of that new midwife we met in the ER the other day?"_

_"Hey. I'm not sure, something like Tara or Taryn or Karen. Why? Looking for a new... Wait. REALLY?!"_

_"Thanks. Yes. Please do not say anything to anyone. We just found out."_

Joly turned to look at Musichetta, and soon realized that he'd made a mistake. "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked, first." 

"Oh Joly, it is fine. Combeferre won't tell anyone. I'd rather see a midwife than a doctor anyhow." Musichetta took his hand "we will look her up tomorrow." 

Bossuet spoke softly, laying his hand on Musichetta's shoulder. "My love, I am happier than words can express. Our child will be blessed to have three parents instead of two."

"Ha! I will remind you of this conversation when the child is a teenager!" Musichetta laughed.

"Joly, we should celebrate!" Bossuet stood, pulling Joly to his feet. Musichetta watched amusedly as Bossuet pulled Joly into a tight embrace. They were off kilter and nearly fell onto the table. She stood, intending to join them, but stopped when Joly caught Bossuet's lips in a kiss. They'd kissed before, this was nothing new. They often shared kisses while in bed with Musichetta, but were never intimate with one another - their energy usually focused on her. This was different. Bossuet grabbed Joly's hand and lead him into the bedroom. Musichetta followed, dropping onto the oversized chaise lounge, more than content to watch the loves of her life share this tender moment of love. Joly beckoned her to join and she shook her head no. 

"I wish to watch you two explore one another. I may decide to join, but for now, enjoy each other." 


	4. An Audience Participation Event (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musichetta gets to watch.
> 
> *now completed*

"What do you mean you're not joining us, Chetta?" Joly looked at Musichetta curiously.

"Oh, Joly, hush. You and I share a bed alone at times, same with Bossuet and I. Now it is your turn. I wish to watch. Indulge me."

Joly had a look of surprise and distrust on his face, and quickly tried to hide it by burying his head in his hands. He wanted to please his lovers, but felt outside of his comfort zone. He fought to control his breathing. There was no reason to panic, but his anxiety fought for control in the moment. Joly didn't want to give in to it. He worked too hard to keep it under control in outside situations, to let it rule him where he knew he was safe and loved. He was lost to his thoughts until a hand was placed softly on his arm.

"Joly, do you not trust me?" Bossuet asked, looking genuinely hurt "I want to celebrate with you, to celebrate our family's love and joy. You are very loved. Please, let me show you."

"It is not that I don't love you, I... I've never been with anyone but our Chetta" He spoke quietly "I don't want to... dissappoint."

"Oh heavens, my darling Joly, you will do just fine. If I recall correctly, you are a quick study, and quite a natural lover." Musichetta winked and giggled.

"If I fuck this up, I'm sorry in advance." Joly grinned, and pulled Bossuet into a kiss. Bossuet pulled back for a moment, and chuckled.

"If you fuck this up, we'll just try again!" Bossuet smiled, pressing his lips to Joly's again. Musichetta's laughter filled the room, and she settled back in her seat.

Bossuet ran his fingers through Joly's hair, dragging his tongue across his lips, seeking to deepen the kiss. Joly allowed him to explore his mouth, enjoying the intimate caress. Hesitantly, Joly tugged at the bottom hem of Bossuet's shirt before pulling it upward. They broke the kiss as Bossuet allowed Joly to divest him of his shirt, before returning the favor. As soon as Joly's shirt was off, Bossuet attacked his neck with kisses. Joly mewled and gasped. He tugged at Bossuet's face, pulling him into another kiss. Tenderly, Bossuet broke the kiss and laid Joly down on his back on the soft comforter. Joly shivered, gazing into Bossuet's eyes. The panic had completely disappeared, and was easily replaced by lust. A smile spread across Joly's face as he grasped Bossuet's biceps. He slid his hands down Bossuet's chest and attempted to unbutton his trousers. Bossuet gasped, and lost his balance, landing on Joly with a loud "Oof!" Joly groaned helplessly.

"Really? Before one of you gets broken, why don't you both come here for a minute." Musichetta could not hide her amusement. Bossuet carefully climbed off the bed, and walked up to his beautiful mistress. She kissed him gently, and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them and his boxers down his legs. She stroked his cock twice and he growled. Musichetta smacked his ass and gestured for him to get back to the bed. With a giggle, Joly allowed Musichetta to undress him as well, missing him, and nibbling at his neck. She grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes, before sending him back to bed with a swat to his thigh. Joly climbed on the bed, pulling Bossuet into his arms, and kissing him firmly with a growl. 

Bossuet reached down between them, and grasped Joly's cock softly. He stroked the velvety skin, eliciting a loud moan from Joly. They continued kissing, with Joly gripping Bossuet's hip with his left hand and stroking his cock with the right. They were perfectly content to continue on as such, when Musichetta cleared her throat and tossed something onto the bed beside them. A bottle of lube. The boys paused and looked at one another, neither wanting to ask the question on both of their minds. 

"Heads or tails?" Musichetta called out, holding a coin in her hand "Winner is on top!"

"Uhm... Tails?" Joly said quickly. Bossuet nodded in agreement that he was okay with his choice.

The coin was flipped into the air, and landed in Musichetta's hand. Before she removed her hand completely, she peeked. And grinned. 

"Heads it is! Congrats, Bossuet!" Musichetta smiled, and settled back into her chair, eager to observe.

" I need to use the bathroom, be back in a second..." Joly leapt out of bed and darted across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long!


	5. An Audience Participation Event (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly and Bossuet make love. Musichetta watches them, her heart overflowing with love.

"Do you think you'll be okay, or am I going to have to give you a play-by-play?" Musichetta asked, quietly. 

Bossuet smiled "I've done this before. I'll be okay." 

Joly reentered the room looking pleased that he had scrubbed himself clean to his satisfaction. He climbed into bed, feigning confidence. Joly swallowed nervously, and laid on his back, looking up at Bossuet expectantly. Bossuet let out a tense breath, placing his hand on Joly's thigh, in an attempt to not startle him. Sliding down the bed, Bossuet leaned down to place a kiss on Joly's inner thigh. Unsurprisingly, Joly jumped. Bossuet smiled, as a blush spread across Joly's face. Before he could react, or say a word, Bossuet took Joly's cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. A squeak escaped Joly, who immediately reached down towards Bossuet's head, before jerking his hands back, unsure if that would be okay. The heat of Bossuet's mouth was driving Joly to distraction. He fought the urge to compare him to Musichetta... because, he felt guilty for wishing he knew about Bossuet's gift sooner. Bossuet gently dragged his teeth along Joly's shaft, before sucking on just the head while flicking his tongue gently.

"Bossuet... stop! I don't want...not yet!" Joly bopped Bossuet's head urgently trying to get his attention. Bossuet pulled off, laughing. 

"Really, Joly? Bopping me on my head? What am I a cat?" Laughed Bossuet.

"No, honey, if you were a cat, I would have booped you on the nose!" Joly giggled. The giggles stopped when Bossuet reached for the bottle of lube that Chetta had flung onto the bed earlier. Joly bit his lower lip, nervously. Bossuet had himself settled, sitting with one leg hanging off of the bed and the other tucked underneath him. He kept gently stroking Joly's leg, trying to get him to relax.

"Jol? We don't have to do this if you don't want. I mean, we can switch or stop." Bossuet offered, concerned about his best friend.

"Its fine, please... just start. I'll tell you if I need you to stop. Seriously." Joly grasped Bossuet's hand and smiled, then rolled his hips and bent his knees to make things easier. Bossuet poured a bit of the lube into the palm of his hand, to let it warm a bit. He liberally coated two of his fingers and glanced at Joly's face to make sure he was still okay with proceeding. Gently he stroked his middle finger over Joly's entrance, before pressing lightly inward. When there was little resistance, he continued, slowly working his finger inside. He watched Joly's face carefully. Joly gasped at the feeling, not unpleasant, but different. Bossuet twisted and crooked his finger, while gently thrusting shallowly inside. Joly moaned, closing his eyes and tangled his fingers in the sheets. Slowly, Bossuet slid his finger out, but before Joly could protest he worked two inside instead.

Joly's eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly "Ohmyfucking... damn that feels good!" He rocked his hips against Bossuet's fingers, wanting more. "More, please, oh god... more!" Bossuet indulged him by slipping a third finger inside as well. The slight burn and aching stretch felt so good, that Joly let out a feral moan.

Behind him, Musichetta chuckled. She was unsurprised that Joly was wantonly begging for more. She had always known that there was more to him than the shy hypochondriac med student that everyone knew him as. This was an excellent decision, she decided.

"Please, Bossuet, please, just fuck me. Now!" Joly begged desperately. 

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt..." Bossuet began to question before he was cut off.

"NOW! Dammit! Fuck me, for fuck's sake!" Joly half sat up, grabbing at Bossuet, needing him. Bossuet nodded, and pulled his fingers out.

Bossuet stroked himself with lube, not wanting to hurt Joly, and still unsure if he was truly ready. He repositioned himself, and once he caught Joly's gaze, began to press himself inside. The look of pain that crossed Joly's face told Bossuet that he was right, and he stilled, waiting for Joly's body to relax and adjust to him. After a moment, he felt Joly relax, and watched his face until Joly nodded. Slowly, he continued to fit himself inside, but did not cease until he was fully fitted within him. Joly moaned, enjoying the fullness and the stretching. He forced himself to breathe slowly, to stay relaxed.

"Mm..Move, its okay... Fuck you feel so good!" Joly was becoming overwhelmed by the sensation, and was grateful when Bossuet began to thrust slowly and deeply into him. Joly groaned and gasped at the sensations that were racing through him. Bossuet was biting his lip, and trying not to lose control and thrust with reckless abandon, not yet. He picked up the pace slightly, giving into his own needs. 

"Ohmygod! Fuck! Bossuet! You are...Faster! That's amazing!" Joly had a look of utter joy on his face, and let out a gleeful wail as Bossuet picked up the pace even more, driving into Joly harder as well. Musichetta was enraptured, watching her boys make love. She could take it no longer, and crossed the room in two long steps before climbing onto the bed. She whispered in Bossuet's ear, and he rocked back a bit so he was upright then grabbed Joly's hips and pulled him up to meet his thrusting. Joly began to say something, but the thought was lost when Musichetta licked a teasingly slow stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, and back down again. Knowing she wouldn't object, Joly carded his fingers through Musichetta's hair, as she began to take his cock deeply into her mouth. He gasped as he hit the back of her throat, and again when she tipped her head to better accomodate him, until her lips brushed his soft nest of curls at the base. As Joly clenched tightly around him, Bossuet realized that neither of them would last much longer. Since Chetta was clearly helping Joly, Bossuet did not feel the least bit guilty digging his fingers into Joly's hips and slamming into him harder and faster until suddenly Joly came, hard, crying out a jumbled word that was some mixture of both of his lovers' names. Musichetta swallowed, and wiped her mouth, sitting back to watch. The sudden tightness sent Bossuet over the edge and he let out a keening cry and came, spilling deeply within Joly before collapsing onto him, very thankful that Musichetta had sat up. 

Musichetta just sat there, taking in the scene before her, both of her beloved men were lying panting in a sweaty heap. A very satisfied, sweaty heap... on her side of the bed. She sighed, laying down beside her boys. 

"Well, my loves, how was that? Did you enjoy each other?" Musichetta asked, running her fingers through Joly's hair, and then down Bossuet's back. 

Bossuet mumbled a response as he gently pulled out of Joly, and rolled to the side to spoon him. Joly snuggled against Bossuet happily, opening his arms for Chetta to join them.

"Mmmm that was amazing, I had no idea" Joly said "We can definitely do that again!" he was a little sore, but not unbearably so, and smiled, enjoying the knowledge that he'd feel it the next day. Musichetta laid down with them, pulling a light blanket over them, and they all drifted off to sleep. The nap lasted only about an hour when Joly awoke, and suddenly remembered that they hadn't showered.

"Oh my god! Bossuet! Go shower! Now... do you have any idea how many germs that..." Joly was quickly silenced by Bossuet's kiss. Bossuet stood and led Joly to the bathroom to join him in the shower. Musichetta got up and changed the bedding, relieved, and was fast asleep before the shower was done. She did not even notice when Joly slid into the bed on her left, and Bossuet on her right. No one moved until the sun was up. 


End file.
